1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting device is known which has plural light-emitting elements connected to each other through a bonding wire (see e.g. JP-A-2013-118292).